<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tails, Feathers, &amp; Ears by BlueBirdie48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344771">Tails, Feathers, &amp; Ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBirdie48/pseuds/BlueBirdie48'>BlueBirdie48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, Jinyoung, Mark - Freeform, Youngjae - Freeform, Yugyeom - Freeform, bambam - Freeform, jaebum - Freeform, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBirdie48/pseuds/BlueBirdie48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said having seven hybrids was easy but Y/N loved her boys. She loved them even if she  sometimes wanted to beat a few with her shoe and got hugged to death by the others. Family is family and you have to love them no matter what. </p><p>"Yah! Get down from there!" </p><p>"Y/N! You're back!" </p><p>"Don't hug me yet! I have to get your brother down from the top of the fridge!" </p><p>Yeah, you have to love your family no matter what. Someone has to, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was L/N Y/N's birthday two days ago and the little girl had gotten an egg, but this wasn't just any egg. The egg the little girl received was none other than a hybrid egg, one of the most expensive pets in the world.</p>
<p>"When will it hatch mama?" the little eight year old questions eyes twinkling as she stares at the brown egg. The egg was decorated with beautiful white and grey streaks and was no bigger than a basketball.</p>
<p>"It'll hatch when it's ready to be born Y/N," the girls mother says petting down her daughters hair. The woman had a fond smile as she watched her daughter pout while staring at the egg. Y/N gently stroked the egg her pout slowly turning into a smile as she thought about all the fun things they could do together.</p>
<p>"When you hatch I'll take good care of you and love you with all my heart ok? Hatch soon so we can be best friends!" the small girl says as she wraps her arms around the egg. She hugs it for a few seconds before her mother pulled her to her feet and lead her to her bedroom.</p>
<p>"We'll be best friends, my little buddy," Y/N whispers before her eyes shut and her body gives away to her exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~1~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Young y/n and her first hybrid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N was absolutely in love with her hybrid and it hadn't even hatched yet. Everyday she talked to it as if it could talk back. The little girl always made sure the egg was warm and the incubator was at the perfect temperature, and that it always had fresh straw. Her parents watched with fond smiles as she worked hard to care for her hybrid. They could tell that she would love it unconditionally. </p><p>Days had gone by and Y/N followed her usual routine. First she'd wake up and head straight for her egg. After talking to it for a few moments she would go to the bathroom and get ready for school. </p><p>"Mama you have to take care of him ok!" she'd say before they leave the house. </p><p>"Yes Y/N," the woman would laugh petting her daughters head. </p><p>"Bye! I'm off to school ok! Don't hatch yet!" Y/N shouts on her way out the door heading to her fathers car to be taken to school. In her kindergarten class Y/N would tell her classmates all about her egg. She would draw pictures of the egg and would draw cute animals hoping one of them would be her hybrid. After school she'd quickly rush through her school work so she could spend time with her egg, and it was like this everyday. </p><p>---</p><p>"Y/N I know it's Saturday but you need to walk up. Can't sleep in all day," her father says as he gently brushes her bangs back. Y/N's eyes flutter open and she lets out a little yawn. </p><p>"Sleepy" </p><p>"I know but we let you sleep. It's time to get up," the man says. Y/N shuts her eyes and resumes sleeping not ready to wake up.</p><p>"What if your egg hatches while you're asleep? I guess you'll just have to miss it..." </p><p>"NO papa wait!" Y/N shouts bolting up. Her hair was all staticky from sleep and her eyes were still a little droopy. </p><p>"Go brush your teeth and get dressed,"</p><p>"Wait, it hasn't hatched yet has it?" </p><p>"Nope...get dressed," and the girl didn't need to be told twice. She quickly rushed around her bedroom throwing her pajamas to the floor and quickly pulling on a pair of purple leggings and a blue shirt that didn't at all match but she loved it anyways. The girl then went to her bathroom scrubbing at her teeth and spitting the foam out of her mouth and cleaning her face. </p><p>"My baby I'm here!" she giggles to her self as she walks into the special room for her hybrid. </p><p>"Did you sleep well? I did but papa woke me up, but that's ok!" she says sitting on her legs in front of the incubator. Y/N spent some time with her egg just talking like she usually did but something was different. As she was talking to the egg she could hear little tapping noises coming from it. </p><p>"huh?" she scooted closer to the incubator and put her ear to the glass. She was quiet for a bit until she heard the tapping again. </p><p>"What're you doin?" she questions. After a few seconds there was a little crack in the shell and Y/N gasped. It was hatching. </p><p>"Come on out then! Come on you can do it!" she shouts. The little girl watches as the hybrid breaks away at the shell and tumbles out into the straw. </p><p>"Wahh..." Y/N says staring at the little creature. It's blue eyes were staring back at her brown ones, it's white and black fur soaked with some time of liquid. She pulled the incubator open and picked the kitten up despite it being covered in some where goop. </p><p>"Hello! I'm Y/N!" she whisper shouts to the kitten who lets out a small 'meow'. Y/N giggles and places a small kiss on it's wet ear. </p><p>"Let's show you to Mama and Papa!" she says leaving the room to find her parents. </p><p>The two were sitting in the lounge room, books in their laps when their daughter went rushing in carrying in some wet ball of fur. </p><p>"Mama, Papa! Look he hatched!" Y/N says holding her hybrid up like a prize wanting to show him off. Both adults look up from their books and to their daughter. They looked to each other first and then the hybrid in their daughter hands. </p><p>"Y/N how bout you give him to Papa hmm," her father says placing his book down and approaching his daughter. Y/N frowned and held the creature to her chest. </p><p>"Why!" </p><p>"Well hon..." her mother starts but stops. They didn't want to take it away but they did have some...concerns. The hybrid obviously wasn't a house cat, at least not to the two parents, no it was a big cat and they were known to be dangerous animals. </p><p>"Papa just needs to clean him is all ok," </p><p>"Oh ok! Can I help?" Y/N questions all worry leaving her as she carefully hands the hybrid over to her father. </p><p>"Sure, let's go," he says. They go to the bathroom and clean the hybrid in the tub. It was obvious the hybrid hated  the bath but it needed it.</p><p>"All clean! Papa can I play with him now?" Y/N questions. Her father hesitated for a second before agreeing. </p><p>"How about we go downstairs with Mom though," </p><p>"Ok!" they went to the lounge where Y/N's mother was waiting. Y/N began playing with the hybrid, the creature quickly getting used to the human. While the child played her parents were off to the side discussing the hybrids fate. </p><p>"She can't keep it,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted this a week or two ago but lost it somehow :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>